Communication devices include mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets as well as devices such as connected televisions (TVs). These communication devices can communicate with the Internet via a cellular network and/or a WiFi network. Using these networks, the communication devices can download and upload data via the Internet.
Downloading data such as recorded TV programs and feature films from different Internet websites via cellular and/or WiFi networks presents many challenges. For example, users have to navigate the Internet, visit different websites, search content available on the websites, and select desired content for viewing, listening, and reading. In other words, content of different types that may be of interest to users is not readily and centrally available. Rather the content is distributed via various websites over the Internet.
Further, data such as recorded TV programs and feature films is typically voluminous, and the communication devices generally may not have sufficient storage capacity to store the data. Downloading voluminous data via the cellular and/or WiFi networks can overload these networks. Overloading the networks can adversely affect viewing experience of users when viewing the TV programs and feature films on the communication devices. Additionally, overloading the networks can adversely affect the availability and response times of the networks to other users.
Accordingly, the present disclosure relates generally to communication devices and more particularly to an integrated multimedia portal system for communication devices. A system for accessing digital content according to the present disclosure comprises a broadcast network, a unicast network, a server storing the digital content, and a client device. The server further comprises a first broadcast network interface communicating with the broadcast network and a first unicast network interface communicating with the unicast network. The client device further comprises a user interface accessing the digital content based on user preferences and allowing a user of the client device to generate a request to receive a selected portion of the digital content. The client device further comprises a second broadcast network interface communicating with the broadcast network and a second unicast network interface transmitting the request for the selected portion of the digital content via the unicast network. The server receives the request for the selected portion of the digital content via the unicast network and transmits the selected portion of the digital content via the broadcast network and the unicast network based on a characteristic of the selected portion of the digital content.
A system accessing digital content according to the present disclosure comprises a broadcast network, a unicast network, and a server. The server further comprises a unicast module operably receiving a request for the digital content from a client device via the unicast network and a broadcast module operably transmitting the digital content to the client device via the broadcast network or the unicast network based on a characteristic of the digital content. In response to the broadcast module transmitting the digital content via the broadcast network, the unicast module transmits a portion of the digital content via the unicast network.
A system for accessing digital content according to the present disclosure comprises a broadcast network, a unicast network, and a client device. The client device further comprises a unicast module operably transmitting a request for digital content to a server via the unicast network and a broadcast module operably receiving the digital content from the server via the broadcast network. Based on a characteristic of the digital content, the unicast module receives a selected portion of the digital content from the server via the unicast network.
A system for accessing digital content according to the present disclosure comprises a first network, a second network, a server storing the digital content, and a client device. The first network is a unidirectional network, and the second network is a bidirectional network. The server determines availability of the first network and the second network to the client device. In response to the first network and the second network being available to the client device, the server transmits the digital content to the client device via the first network. The server transmits a portion of the digital content to the client device via the second network in response to an undesirable condition occurring in transmission of the digital content to the client device via the first network.
Further areas of applicability of the present disclosure will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the disclosure.